Under the Mistletoe
by 12DaiyaAoi
Summary: Steven Invites the Diamonds, the Pearls, and Spinel to a Christmas party coming up in 2 weeks. Spinel is developing feelings for Pink Pearl, while Pink Pearl always had them for a long time. Spinel is scared to confess because she thinks she's not good enough for her, and Pink Pearl is scared to confess because she thinks he may sound weird. Maybe this broken pair will get close.
1. Epilogue: The Start

Exactly four months has passed since the world was nearly destroyed by an Injector with poison in it. Also, it's been four months since Spinel has even been to Earth.

Just when Spinel was destroying the planet, Steven told her that she can change, and that she will love again. Spinel (accidently) broke the Injector with her fists that she grew very big. A few minutes passed and everything was at peace again.

Then, the Diamonds came and almost immediately started to adore Spinel. I mean, who wouldn't love such a cute gem like her? She had just the cutest little accent in her voice. She had hair like a bunny; two medium-length punk pigtails that pointed up. She also had a nice, round, a-

The Diamonds took Spinel to their palace in Homeworld. That day, right there, right then, Spinel felt like she would love again, and that the Diamonds would be the ones. She sees that Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond loved her. But Spinel started to think that is was just a facade.

Spinel knew that she was created for entertainment. Merely a jester for Pink Diamond. Due to trauma that Pink Diamond caused by leaving Spinel in their garden for 6000 years, she started to think that is was her soul purpose. A toy that gems would just use until they didn't want her anymore. She thought is was bound to happen with the other Diamonds.

_Any day now, _thought Spinel._ They're gonna throw me away soon. They are't gonna wan' me. 'Specially like this..._

Spinel started to stroke the black lines on her face. They resembled all the tears she had cried the moment she heard Steven say that Pink Diamond doesn't exist, but before she was gone that she found new friends, and they all had a "happily ever after" without her.

She sighed sadly and went to see if any of the Diamonds' pearls wanted entertainment. She was too afraid of asking the Diamonds themselves. She was afraid that they might reject her. That she would be abandoned. Again.

She started by asking Blue Pearl if she was busy and if she had time to watch a trick that she planned. "Sorry, Spinel. First I have to do my show with YP. Then, I need to draw a portrait of my Diamond and other things my Diamond needs. I will came to you as soon as possible when I'm done."

"That's fine," Spinel replied. She went to go find Yellow Pearl. Spinel got the same answer from her. Basically, she was also too busy. But she was more rude about it. "I'm busy okay? Buzz off."

Well, that leaves Spinel with one more option... **Pink Pearl.** She really didn't wanna talk to her. Pink Pearl, or, Pip was still not over the loss of Pink Diamond. Pip would keep reminding her of the hen responsible for causing Spinel's trauma. Pink Diamond is the reason Spinel has trust issues. She's also the reason why she doesn't want to be left alone too long.

With another sigh, Spinel dawdled over to Pip, dragging her stretched out noodle arms. They dragged way behind her as she finally reached Pip. "Um, heya, Pip." Spinel started. "Do ya, oh, wanna see a trick or sonethin'?" Pip smiled. "Sure! I don't have anything to do now. And I'm sure you trick will be delightful."

With that, Spinel pulled out three orbs from her gem. She started to juggle.

_I don't wanna let Pip see the real tricks. Just somethin' real simple. _Thought Spinel._ She doesn't deserve real tricks. Wait, what am I even sayin'? I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be here_.

Suddenly, Spinel got hit on the top of her head by tree pink orbs, which snapped her back to reality. She was a little flustered, but not totally embarrassed.

Her face turned a deeper shade of pink. A little darker than her hair. That was because she heard Pip giggling. Spine then thought, _damn, that laugh is cute. Wait, what the hell? But, still, her smile..._

Then, Spinel's gem turned hot, and it started to glow. The newly formed glow in her gem was white, and on the shape of a right-side-up heart, unlike her actual gem. All because she saw Pip laughing.

"Oh no! What's wrong, Spinel? Did I do something wrong? Wait, why is your face **pinker **then I remember?" _Pip is worried about me? What kinda trick is this? But to be honest, I don't even know the answers to those questions. all I know is that this feeling feels kinda nice..._

"Uh, nothin', Pip," started Spinel. "It's probably just me..." There a was more concerned look on Pip's face. "Oh goodness... please just tell me what's going on. If it's me, then oh deserve to get...shattered." Pip replied. Spinel could not believe her ears. Well, she doesn't have any, but still. Why would Pip want to be shattered? Because of her?

"Ya don't havft'a do that." Spinel said, the hotness in her gem disappearing, along with the blush on her face. "Well, maybe I should tell the Diamo-" "NO!" Spinel shouted. Pip gasped and stepped back away from her. Pip didn't seem concerned anymore. She seemed frightened- no, terrified at Spinel's expression.

Spinel's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes were spiraling her mouth was in a strong frown, and the noise that was coming from that frown was a growing noise, as if she were a dog. Pip's face said "I'm scared, get away!" But her gem said "Just, shatter me and get it over with!" Pip really wanted to know what was wrong.

"Oh wait! I'm so sorry, Pip! I didn't mean to scare ya. Just, don't tell the Diamonds anything about me." Pip relaxed a little. She understood what Spinel felt. "Pip, I don't think the Diamonds wan' me anymoa'." Spinel said, her accent growing heavy. "Again, s-sorry f-for scarin' y-ya. I-I didn't m-mean ta I g-guess. I j-just..." Spinel was tearing up. "I g-guess. I j-just have t-that effect on otha' gems." Spinel was all the way crying now.

"No, it's okay. I understand. Pip reassured. "You were abandoned by someone you loved so much..." Spinel knew that Pip still didn't believe that Pink Diamond was gone, but it was still nice of this pearl to be so... reassuring.

Then, Spinel hugged Pip. Pip was a little surprised. Usually, Spinel hated physical contact. Then Pip just returned the hug, patting Spinel's head as she did so. Spinel coiled her arm around Pip, pulling her closer.

They were both on their knees at this point. "Thank ya for giving me some attention, Pip." Spinel whispered. Pip replied "I love you, too." Spinel kinda broke the hug and looked at Pip shocked.

_Oh no! What did I just say? Oh she's probably thinking I'm wierd..._

_What? She loves me? impossible! I'm worthless... stupid... She's... beautiful..._

_Though, Spinel is adorable, funny, and she has a nice..._

_Pip is very smart, and pretty... she has really big boo-_

_I mean, I always did..._

_I think that I now... _

_Love her!_


	2. The Invitation

Pink Pearl and Spinel stood there in the palace, staring at each other in silence. It was the most awkward thing that both of them ever experienced. Spinel has to process what Pip just said. _"I love you, too." _She remembered Pip said. Spinel sure wouldn't have the guts to tell her the same.

Spinel didn't say she loved Pip first (though she felt that way). Clearly, Spinel said "Thank ya for givin' me some attention." Then that's when Pip said that she **loved **Spinel. _"I love you, too." No. "I love you, too." NO. "I** love** you, too." NO! It's not true! Nobody loves me. This is some kinda joke. Everyone secretly hates me. She must'a not have ment it. How could someone love **me? **I'm a burden. But she's not. She's... beautiful... I think that **I **maylove her..._Pip was lost in her thoughts as well. _Oh goodness. Why did I say that aloud? What if she hates me for it? It's true, I've always had a crush on her, since the first day she got here, and I still do. But, what if she doesn't feel the same?_

Spinel was the first to break the silence. "Uh... did ya like the trick?" _I'm an idiot__._ Thought Spinel after she said that. "Yes! It was very entertai- I mean, adorable! Wait, enjoyable!" _Stars, I'm pathetic. _Thought Pip.

"Adorable?" Spinel asked. "Oh! I didn't mean the trick! Wait, I'm not saying you're **not **ugly.. .Wait! I'm sorry! I don't even know what I'm saying." _Pearl, what the **fuck, **_Thought Pip. "You look fine, Spinel. Cute, really. And I did like the trick. It was impressive."

**_Spinel exe. has stopped working._**Spinel was flabbergasted. So she raiser her hand, hot stretching it with her elasticity. Then she did inflate her fist, making it bigger than her head. Next, she did something really dumb. She punched herself in the stomach. She shouldn't have done that.

_Oh no! Spinel did that because of me? _"Spinel!" "Uggh... Pip, don't... worry..." _Wow. Did I really just call a cutie pie like Spinel **ugly? **__I feel like smacking myself in the face. _Pip was going to ask 'are you okay?', but that would be a stupid question. So, she instead asked "Why did you do that?" "Honesty, I don't know heh heh..." Spinel was laying on the ground now, laying on her back.

Pip then kneeled down next to her head, cupping her face. "I think I know now." Spinel said. "Why is that?" Pip was eager to know so she could help her. "I think it's because you called me ugly." Spinel said in a cold, piercing tone. She slowly got up and turned the other direction.

Then, she was covering up her face. "Maybe you were just... staring the obvious. I really am disgusting to look at." "NO! It's not true at all!" Pip shouted. "The wrong thing came out of my mouth. I was in a panic. I couldn't find the right worlds to tell you that you're-" "Ugly." Spinel interrupted.

"Y-you're j-just t-tryin' to l-let me d-down easy." Spinel was sobbing again. "SPINEL!" Pip shouted. Spinel turned around with tears in her eyes and her pigtails down. The black mascara lines were now all over the bottom of her face, wet from the tears. It kinda looked like a wet spider weaved black spider webs on her face.

_Oh Spinel... I'm so sorry._ "Spinel..." Pip had to be careful with her words. "You are adorable. Yes, you. You are also very talented. Your tricks are amazing! You're like, those creatures on Earth that Steven Diamond showed us. What was it called? A bunny? We'll, your pigtails are like their ears." Pip came closer to Spinel and started to play with her hair.

"Stop. Just, stop. I'm... gonna go now." Spinel said quietly. "Wait! I can make it up to you." _Steven does this to his human friend, Connie. He said this always cheers her up. So this must cheer up Spinel! _Thought Pip. Pip obviously didn't know how personal this was going to be. She held Spinel's head and leaned forward to kiss her in the mouth.

Pip leaned in further to deepen the kiss. A magenta colored blush appeared on Spinel's face. Pip had no idea what she was doing. They eventually broke the kiss after what seemed to last forever. Pip wished that that was how long they were kissing.

Spinel opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth back. Hello! It's awkward silence knocking on the door again!

Then, when Spinel finally decided to say something, she was cut off by the sound of Blue Diamond walking in a nearby hall. With Blue Pearl on her shoulder, she was coming their way.

"Uh oh. A diamond!" Spinel panicked. "I uh- gotta go hide. Bye, dollface." _Dollface? What did I just call her?__She called me dollface... ah~ Spinel gave me a cute nickname just for me... I shall return the offer._"Bunny! Don't run! I'm sorry!" _She called me "bunny". Hmm~ _Pip gabbed Spinel's "shirt" before she could run off.

_OK. I should face this. _"Spinel, did I confuse you by kissing you? Did you not like it?" Spinel was trying to think of a response when Pip just said "It was supposed to be a friendly gesture!" _I think... _

Spinel knew damn well that kissing someone in the mouth was not a 'friendly gesture'. It was a romantic thing. But she figured that Pip didn't know that. So she let it slide.

"But I do care about you. That's why I did that. I thought it would make you feel better." Spinel's head was spinning and turning again. She was once again trying to process what this pearl said. Could she believe it? Was it all just a big prank? Or lie? Or perhaps a dream? Pip couldn't possibly love her. No-one else did.

Reality came to visit Spinel. But this time, reality broke in Spinel thoughts and interrupted her thought process. This was because Blue Diamond and her pearl was getting closer to them._OK. Ya can do this, Spins. Just ask her do the Diamonds wan'cha. Maybe, just maybe, they still do...__ At least you're gonna ask the nicest one._"Oh! Hello, Starlight! What are you doing? You know what, nevermind. Come, Steven has a message for us." Blue Diamond exclaimed. "A message from Steven Diamond?" Pip asked. Everyone went quiet. "No, Pink Pearl. Steven is not a diamond. He is the son of a diamond." Blue Pearl corrected. _More like the literal son of the biggest bitch in the universe. _Spinel thought. "Pink Diamond is _gone._" Blue Pearl continued. "Now, you and Spinel, come."

Spinel sprung up to Blue Diamond's other shoulder and sat down on it. "Uh, Pip? Are ya comin'?" Spinel asked. Pip stood there, frozen, not responding. "She'll be fine, Spinel." Blue Diamond reassured. "She will come when she has more sense." Spinel worriedly glanced at Pip before they were headed towards the throne room.

_Hmm. She still thinks that Pink Diamond exists. If only that was true... Ooh she would get it._

* * *

When they finally got to the throne room, White and Yellow Diamond were already there, and the screen was turned on with Steven's face on it. Spinel wanted to ask the million dollar question, but she felt like being polite and listen to Steven's message first.

Once the other Diamonds noticed that Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, and Spinel was here, Yellow Diamond instructed her pearl to turn off the lights (idk). Yellow Pearl did as such. Spinel was anxious. Anxious to see of Pip was even going to come or not. Also anxious to ask the Diamonds if they'd want her anymore. Though she was also a little curious to see what Steven has to say in his message.

"Hey guys! So, I want to invite you all to my holiday party. And no, it's not my birthday this time." Steven said in the screen. "If it's not your birthday, what is it?" asked Yellow Diamond. "Well, the actual holiday is coming up in about two weeks, but I wanted to throw a party before it because I was too excited he he..." Spinel was now more curious about this 'holiday' that Steven spoke of.

"This holiday is called "Christmas". We humans celebrate by giving each other presents, hanging up a tree..." Steven continued to list all the festivities of Christmas. He also explained the origins of Christmas as best as he could.

"So, like I said before, I invite you to my Christmas party. It's not the actual celebration, but you can come to that to if you like." Spinel was ecstatic. "I wanna go! Yellow, Blue, White, can I go? Like, right now?" Spinel asked. She knew she had to face her fears and ask the Diamonds the real question, but this 'Christmas' seemed much more fun. That was a childish kind of thought, though the ironic thing is that she is a spinel.

"Of course." Blue said, but is was is quiet that Spinel, who was sitting right on her shoulder, could barely hear it. "Spinel, darling, wouldn't you rather wait until the actual holiday to visit Earth? Again, he's throwing a party first, then he will celebrate the real holiday." Yellow explained. "Oh, and Steven," White started. "Like Yellow said, We were thinking of waiting until the actual day of Christmas to come to Earth. We can't be on Earth for 2 whole Earth weeks. We are too...grand." "So you guys are saying you're all to good for Earth?" Steven asked with a frown on his face. "Pardon? Of course not! I'm saying that we are too... um... big."

"Oh! That's ok. But how about Spinel and the pearls?" Steven asked. "I'm coming!" Spinel exclaimed. "Sorry. I'm staying with my diamond." said Yellow Pearl. "Me as well." said Blue Pearl. "I can come." said Pip. Spinel almost fell off of Blue Diamond's shoulder at the sound of her voice, and at the sight of her. "Awesome!" Steven said, clapping his hands. "Spinel, Pink Pearl, I'll see you guys later!" Steven said before he hung up.

Spinel again was stumped. So she just sat there on Blue's shoulder, thinking. _What? Where did she come from? Why didn't she co- Oh. She stayed there because Blue Pearl told her that Pink is gone. But she can't accept it. She keeps remindin' me that she even existed at all. Ugh! Doesn't she know that she__ ABANDONED ME! LEFT ME BEHIND! __I was innocent. A baby. I was loyal to my purpose- to entertain her. And what did I get back? 6000 years of absolute loneliness._Tears started to well up in Spinel's eyes before she quickly wiped them away. _No time to think about the past, _Thought Spinel._ Time for the future., _


	3. An Awkward Friendship

**_Hey I'm sorry for not posting in like, 15 days or so, but I had a lot of irl stuff to take care of (like high school and shit). But now since I'm on winter break, I'll be posting more frequently. With Xmas in five days and my birthday tomorrow, this fix will hit be done before Xmas. It'll probably get done about 4 days into the new year. Also, this is a short chapter, and the next one will be too. Just some fluff for the 2 cute lesbian pink rocks. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The future is what Spinel was aiming towards. She couldn't hold on to the past forever. She had to let go. Pink was gone now, and she couldn't hurt anyone else. Somehow, she'd have to forget that Pink left her. Abandon the abandonment. That was going to be difficult.

The mental scars were still there. She still had trust issues. She still had abandonment issues. She still remembered. Maybe she couldn't forget.

In reality, when Pink first left her, it was 6000 years ago. But in Spinel's mind, it felt like yesterday. A little more then 4 months ago, she saw Steven's message. She was sad, she cried and blah blah blah. You know what happened after that. She felt bad for not helping Steven and the other Crystal Gems clean up the damage that was mad with her poison filled Injector.

She hoped that Earth was doing better after that whole fiasco. Now, she would have to go back to that very same planet. She was invited to a Christmas party. Spinel thought it sounded fun. Until she thought about three things.

1\. She tried to destroy the planet where that party is not too long ago

2\. Everybody was most likely going to hate her

3\. Pink Pearl was coming with her

The last thing shouldn't be that bad, right? She was developing feelings for that pearl. Romantic feelings. She shod be happy that someone she likes is coming with her. But instead, she feels anxious about this. What was she so anxious about exactly?

The thing that she was anxious about was Pip herself. Pip said she cared about her. Spinel can't believe that, can she? Spinel was just a depressed nobody who wanted attention. That's what she thought of herself. But Pip? No. She was beautiful. Graceful. Intelligent. Childish. Spinel reminded herself that Pip still didn't get that Pink Diamond was gone.

_Uggh. Won't she accept it already? I had to. I did, sorta'. And I didn't even know she was gone 'till Steven said so. She got the news way befoa I did. But, if I'm so mad at her, why do I still love her? Shouldn't we be mortal enemies? Oh, this is so confusing. It makes my head hurt. Besides, it's not like she could love me. I'm a terrible, broken gem._

Spinel was thinking about all of this while she was sitting on her bed. Well, Pink Diamond's old bed. Spinel em fell backwards on the bed. "Why is this so hard?" Spinel thought aloud. "What's the matta' with me? Do I love her, or do I hate her? I havet'a choose one." Spinel then started to think about everything that happened yesterday.

How she kept crying and Pip kept comforting her. How she thought the Diamonds didn't want her anymore (she still believes that). Why Pip decided to kiss her because she "cared about her". And the Christmas party invitation from Steven.

He meant it when he said "see you guys later.". Spinel thought that "later" meant at the party on Earth. But his boy came up to Homeworld and give Pip and Spinel each an envelope.

'You're invited to my Christmas party!' the card read when Spinel opened the envelope. It was in gemglif (or whatever language that gems read) so that Spinel could read it. It had the date and the address on it. Spinel stored this in her gem. But today, she took it back out and read it again.

She was laying on that bed, pondering more about his Christmas party.

_Maybe this will solve somma' my problems with Pip. I do somma' the party festivities. Like I could give her a gift and... That's it!_ Spinel sprung up off the bed, standing up, and beaming. "I'll give her a gift! Then maybe that'll determine if I really care! It depends on the gift. Speakin' of that, what will I give her?"

Spinel started to scratch her forehead. "I've gotta give her somethin' unique and beautiful. Like her..." That dark pink blush came back as she thought more and more about the good traits that Pip has.

"Ooh! I know where I can find somethin' unique. Earth! I'm sure there's somethin' there that I can give Pip. Somethin' that she neva seen before. It has to be beautiful." Spinel's smile was as bright as White Diamond. "I just can't wait to go!"

She was was dancing around in circles. "Wait, why am I so happy? Well, who cares?! I fell great! Tehe!" Spinel was acting like a young child going to Disneyworld. But, why was she so happy? Because she did care about Pip being happy! Or perhaps she's excited about exploring Earth. I hope it's the first reason.

While she was still dancing, Pip snuck in. She was watching her. _She seems so happy_, Pip thought. _Oh stars, she's adorable. I just want to cradle her in my arms and kiss her all over. I want to squeeze her and tell her how much I love her and that she is the most important gem in my life. _Pip fantasies about Spinel sometimes, but this was daydreaming turned up to eleven. Pip was now blushing.

_But the thing I like the most about her body is... dat ass. _Pip was now thinking a little more weirdly. Like, next it's gonna be Yandere-chan level weird.

_Oh! I just wanna play with her hair. Maybe, lick her hair a little. Just to see how it tastes. _Pip was red now. But suddenly, she was cut to realization. _Oh who am I kidding. That is very weird. If she had known this, she would never hang out with me. Let alone be my lover. Oh Spinel. I love you so. But, I don't know if you love me. It's not like I could have the courage to tell you. On purpose. I'd have to tell you without being awkward or annoying._

"Hey Spinel!" Pip said with a fake smile. Spinel stopped dancing. She froze in place, not changing her gleeful expression. That good ol' awkward silence came. AGAIN. How many awkward silences do these gems need? Pip just blinked twice.

Spinel relaxed and fixed her posture to her norms. Her normal is usually standing with her arms literally dangling from her sides. Now, the awkward si- No. Not again. Pip spoke up.

"Oh! I'm being an invasion of privacy, aren't I? Stars, I'm being inappropriate." "No no. It's okay! I was just uh..." Spinel then did a handstand. She clapped her shoes together, they made a squeaky noise.

She tried to cover up the awkwardness and embarrasment that was in the air. But that didn't help prevent it. If anything it made it worse.

"Aww. I'm sorry, Spinel. I just made things more weird. I'll just le-" "No! Ya can stay." Spinel insisted. Pip relaxed when she said that.

_Oh stars, I sounded so desperate. Why do I wan' her to stay? _ thought Spinel.

_Score! _ thought Pip. _This is my chance! I get to spend some time with Spinel, and maybe we can be friends. okay. I better not screw this up. _


	4. A Somewhat Good Conversation

**_Merry Christmas! Pip is still having naughty naughty thoughts about Spinel. If you want more details about what sinful things this pearl is thinking, I might make a separate fic about it later. Like I said before, this will not be done before Christmas. I started planning this fic somewhere in the middle of October. My dumbass thought "Yeah, I can get this done way before Christmas. It'll be so cute. A Christmas party is a great theme for my Spinearl fanfic." Obviously, I forgot that I'm in my last year of high school an I have a shitload of work to do. Sorry! I hope you enjoy nonetheless._**

* * *

The two sat on the bed. Talking to each other like normal gems would. If you looked at these two without knowing their life stories ot what they're thinking as they talked, thats what you would see. Normal. But looks can be decieving as they say.

Spinel was trying hard. Trying not to poof because she had the hugest crush on Pip. Maybe it just felt like she was going to poof. That little white light in her gem returned. This time, it was just warm. Not hot. Maybe the rest of the hottness went up to her face. She was blushing like crazy while she talked to Pip. While she was talking, she was thinking that Pip was communicating better than her. That this was a normal thing for her.

While this was an everyday thing for Pip, she was struggling to listen to Spinel talk about her diamond like this. She knew that Pink made mistakes, but nothing like this. So Pip just started to half listen to her. She started to have those weird fantasies about Spinel. She caught on to some bits of Spinel's rant. Like how she was left in this garden for 6000 years. Though Pip didn't know why her diamond would ever do someting so cruel, she felt terrible for this spinel. She understood how she felt, even if Spinel doesn't know it. Pip never told Spinel about her past.

But still through all of that, she was still mostly thinking of her life with Spinel. If they were together.

_Oh! How I wish that Spinel was with me. She is so cute! Goodness! _Pip was now starting to think dirty thoughts about Spinel. Oh lord. I can't even handle how creepy this is. I'll explain in a few words. Kissing. Makeouts. Anal. Pip is top. I refuse to continue.

Spinel was still ranting about Pink. "...and she just left me there! Alone! I was only followin' the rules of this so called 'freeze tag'. Now I know that abondoning someone ain't part of the rules. But, wasn't I a fool for listenin' to her? Maybe, if I just grew up a little... she wouldn't have left me. Pip, are ya still with me?" "Oh! Yes! I was listening." Pip said. Though she only listened to the part where Spinel said it was her fault.

How twisted. Spinel is spilling out all of these feelings that she kept inside. The only other person who even partly knew what she thought was Steven. But, Spinel was telling Pip EVERYTHING. And she was barely paying attention. And, she even went through a similar trauma, but she has the nerve to ignore someone else? Isn't that what bioth of them are trying to dodge out? Trust me, nobody wants to be alone 24/7 for a long time. Let alone 8000 or even 6000 years'

But Spinel didn't seem to notice. She was too busy talking about her trauma. It seems to be the main thing she talks about. Almost the only thing. Poor baby. Pip didn't mean to just ignore her. And it wasn't completely ignoring her. But that doesn't make it any less rude. Besides, she was thinking about her. But, not in a normal way. But it still counts for caing about her.

Right?


	5. Realization and Action

_Lol. I'm back bois! This is probably the longest chapter so far, it's like a half filler half important thing. Also, from this chapter and on, Pip is gonna have a catchprase! Yall would probably figure out what it is in the middle of the chapter.(LMFAO) Hope yall enjoy!_

* * *

The so called 'conversation' that Spinel and Pip had unfortunately did not make them any more than aquaintances. But, it's not like both gems even cared. Spinel was so caught up on sharing her feelings, that she didn't even notice that Pip wasn't even fully listening. And Pip wasn't listening to Spinel because she wad too busy fatasizing about how close they could be. ( ._. )

Right now, Pip was chilling out with the other pearls. Blue was sketching on her tablet, and Yellow... Well, she was just watching Blue. Pink Pearl knew that Yellow Pearl has a crush on Blue Pearl. Pip was thinking about what to say. Then she got something. "Hey Blue! So um... Can I see what you're scketching?" Blue looked up at Pip and smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

At that same time, Spinel was spending time with the Diamonds. "Oh Spinel. You are just so irresistibly adorable!" White said, with Spinel in her hand. White was cupping her hand too, just so she can squish Spinel's face between her large fingers. "Hey!" Spinel squeaked. "'Daawww. White, though she does look ever so cute, stop so you won't hurt her." Blue said. "Ppphhhfff! No, I'm fine. I'm squishible." "Good." Yellow said. "That means I can do this!" Yellow pointed her long yellow finger towards Spinel's little pink face. White knew what was about to occur. So she put her hand flat.

"Oh noooo!" Spinel giggled. Yellow smirked and started to poke her face. "Tee hee! Yelloooow..." _Maybe, _Spinel thought._ They do care for me! They'll never throw me away! I haven't asked yet, but I can't right now. That would be stupid!_

"Stars! She so cute!!" Blue exclaimed. She joined Yellow in their little game. Spinel continued giggling with both of her cheeks being smushed to her face. They were at it for a few minutes before White said something. "Lets play a new game! We play this one almost all the time. Even though it is adorable as ever, we might get tired."

"Your right!" Spinel said. "Alright..." said Yellow. "Ok." said Blue. "What new game shall we play?'

* * *

"Wow! Blue, your'e getting better everyday!" Said Pip. "T-thanks." said Blue Pearl. "Puh-lease," said Yellow Pearl. "She is always good." Pip thought that she said something wrong and she frowned. "It's fine," whispered Blue. Pip smiled at that statement. Blue showed the two some more if her scketches. They where impressive! The looked like they where real!

"Hey, can you draw me?" asked Pip. " I already have." said Blue Pearl. She showed her a sketch of Pip. "That. Is. So. Amazing!" Exclaimed Pip. "Like always." grimaced Yellow Pearl. " She's amazing..." Pip smirked. "Aww. You like Blue, don't you?" Pip said. Blue Pearl gasped, then started twirling a strand of her hair. "R-really?" asked Blue. "W-what? No! D-don't get the wrong idea!" Yellow said, turning her back.

Pip gigled because it was so obvious. She countinued looking at more scketches. "Pip, I'm going to go talk to Yellow for a minute." said Blue. "Oh. Ok. Can I, still look at your drawings?" asked Pip. "Sure." Then Blue walked over to Yellow, then they both left the room.

Pip was swiping through the drawings on Blue's tablet. Then she stopped when she saw a scketch of one paticular gem. _Spinel..._ She remembered everything that happened early this morning. Their so called 'conversation' they had.

But then remembered something else.

_Blue said I said the right thing about her drawing. But did I say the right things to Spinel? Wait, did I even say anything? _Then, Pip's eyes went wide as she remembered exactly what happened this morning. _Crap__. _At that moment Pip knew,

She fucked up.

* * *

"This game is a much more fun game!" Blue Diamond exclaimed as she was searching for Spinel and the other Diamonds. "Where are you, Starlight? I'm gonna find you too, Yellow!" Said White. Of course. They were playing tag. But, not just any tag. This is called "Spinel tag." So yes, it's what you think. Blue Diamond was "it" first, so she shapeshifted into a spinel. She changed her size to, so when she ran it wouldn't e a big eruption. Then, she tagged White. Yellow changed her size to, but she didn't shapeshift. Yet.

_I can't believe that Steven and the Crystal Gems actually play this game! _Thought Spinel in her hiding spot. _Still, i can't wait to-_ her thoughts where cut off by the feeling of a tap on her shoulder. It was Yellow, exept she looked like a spinel. "Uh, what do you say? Oh! I got you!" " Yellow? When did you get tagged?" asked Spinel. "Blue caught me a few minutes ago. She is good at this game. But, now its your turn." "But," Spinel started. Then she smiled. " I already am a spinel." Spinel really thought she had an advantage.

"No, be a spinel that was first emerged. A spinel that didn't change her form." Yellow said that carefully, not to trigger Spinel. "Oh. Ok!" said Spinel. Yellow sighed in reilef. _She didn't break down__, _Yellow thought. _If she did, our game would be ruined!_ _Oh, I'm so proud of her.__At least I didn't break down, _Spinel thought. _That means I'm doin' bettah!_ "Ahem," White interrupted as she walked to Spinel and Yellow. "Aren't you supposed to be changing your form? I clearly saw Yellow tagging you." "Oh! Right." Spinel said. Blue was right behind White watching the pink glow that took Spinel's entire form. When the glow stopped. The Diamonds stared at Spinel for a long time. "Ok. So, do we start over, or?" Spinel asked.

* * *

Pip opened the room door to find Blue Pearl to return her tablet. She did find Blue. She found her about to recieve a kiss from Yellow Pearl though. _That is so cute,_ Pip thought. But then remembered what she was there for. Pip cleared her throat. "Um," she started. That seemed to get the attention of Blue and Yellow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"YES!" Yellow Pearl said, quickly turning her head to angrily stare at Pip. "Anyways," Pip said, rolling her eye. "I came to give this back to you. I've seen all of your incredible work." "Well, tha-" before Blue could finish, she was already off running to find Spinel. "Hey! You come back here!" Yellow Pearl shouted.

_I'm so sorry Spinel. Again. I will tell you the truth. And i will never ignore you again._

* * *

Another round of spinel tag was happening. "We will get you, Starlight!" said all three diamonds together. "No ya won't!" said Spinel. Spinels where built to run fast, so Spinel decided to use that advantage and turned it up to 11. Once she found a hiding place, she relaxed and slouched down against the wall. "Gosh, this game sure is fun!" Thought Spinel aloud.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer. _Ooh! They don't think that they can tag me again, do they? Well they're right to think so! _Spinel ran out of her hiding spot to run past the gem that was making the footsteps. "Ya can't tag m-" Spinel froze again. It wasn't any of the Diamonds. It was Pip. _Uugggggghhhhhh! Why?_ Spinel thought. Pip stopped running._ There! Now, all I have to do is apologize. _"Spinel, I-" She stopped when she saw Spinel's expression. It looked pretty annoyed. _Crap. _Pip thought. Then she saw all three diamonds run upon them. _Crap._ "There! Spinel we found you~" White said. She tapped Spinel's shoulder. "I got you!" Spinel stood there, looking awfully pissed about everything that was happening.

_This is great. Just peachy. I see the gem that I have a crush on interrupt a game, no, a bondin' between the diamonds. I was actually gettin' bettah! And she just ruined it. Why? But more importantly, if i'm so mad at her, why do I still__ like her?_

Spinel's mind raced through all the things that occured to lead to this very moment. _Crap__. _Thought Pip. Pip tried to cover her fears with a fake smile. She then noticed that the diamonds were here. So she made her smile more convincing. That's right, smile Pip. It's gonna get worse.

Then, two pairs of footsteps came to the group. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. Oh lord. "Hey! I'm still not done lecturing you! In fact, I didn't even start!" shouted Yellow Pearl. _Cra__p. _thought Pip. The Diamonds reformed into their normal selves. _No no no! _Spinel thought._ The game isn't over yet... _Spinel frowned and walked over to Pip. _CRAP._ Thought Pip. _She either wants to talk to me or cry. _"Listen Pip. I, uh..." Spinel tried to start a conversation, but was pressured because the other pearls and the Diamonds were all up in it. The were watching closely. Pip also noticed that. _...crap..._

* * *

Pip and Spinel were now back in their bedroom. They managed to tell the Diamonds and the pearls nicely that they needed to talk about something private. When they said that, Yellow Pearl had a smug look on her face that said "Look who's in love now?". That was mostly for Pip, but Spinel took that on a personal level. Pip had to explain that to her on the way to their bedroom. And here they are.

They sat down together on a couch that was in the room, just staring at eachother. Oddly, they weren't staring at eachother in awkwardness, but in awe. They both thought that the other was just the most beautiful creature in the universe. Both were kinda blushing as well. They both saw that, but they just figured the other was nervous.

Pip was the first to speak. "Spinel, I-" "No, it's ok," Spinel interrupted. "I'm the one who's been actin' all sour. And aftah you've been so nice to me... You listened to all of my thoughts about beein' abandoned. I am so sorry Pip. You're such a good friend." _Crap. Spinel! I'm not a good friend! I'm a terrible friend! Oh no, she doesn't even know that I ignored her! Now I have to tell her. Here goes my love intrest. _Pip did something that she'd never thought she'd do."Um, actually..." _What is it now? _Thought Spinel. _Did I do somethin' wrong? _

"Spinel. When we talked this morning, I wasn't listening. Fully. I listened to um... most parts though! And now I know exactly what you're going through! And I'm so sorry if i missed some parts." _I should'da known. She still doesn't believe anyone when they say "Pink's gone." _Spinel was very angry. "Please. Don't be angry..." Pip pleaded. _It's too late..._Spinel thought. _My bad side took over..._

_Crap. _You know by now who thought that. Spinel was looking more angry than the time Pip was about to tell the Diamonds what she was feeling. Not only did she start to growl, her eyes were spiraling a lot. It was truely unpleasant to see Spinel like this. Then, she snapped.

WHY IN THE FUCKIN' HELL DO YOU STILL THINK THAT PINK IS HERE? I KNOW THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU WEREN'T LISTENIN'. YOU WERE TRYING TO IGNORE ALL THE BAD PARTS ABOUT PIP. YOU REALLY DO BELIEVE THAT SHE IS STILL HERE. YOU NEED TO MOBE ON LUKE EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE DID. ACCEPT THIS. **SHE. IS. DEAD!"**

Spinel yelled so loud that she partly lost her voice. She said that so fast that it was impressive that Pip could even understand her. Spinel sounded like a puppy wno was barking at a mailman. Pip felt like she just got punched in the stomach. Her eye was in fear. She felt like she was gonna piss in her outfit (if she even wanted that).

Spinel saw Pip's expression. She was terrified. Spinel felt awful. She let her rage get the best of her. Again. She fell to the floor. All of her limbs just grew in icredible ways. They all were piled on the floor along with the rest of hr body. looked like one would describe as "Spinel spagetti". This was just one of her moodswings. She turned from raging, to guilt, to sadness. "I-im sorry! I n-n-never s-should've lied to you I- I didn't m-mean to make y-you so upset!" Pip said, on the verge if tears. Pip felt like she was gonna poof. "Pip..." _Do I really have the nerve to talk? I just broke the pearl's heart! _"I'M SOORRRY-RHE-HIE!" Pip fell down with Spinel, her head on Spinel's limbs. "I'm a terribke friend. If that is what somone would even call me." Pip said. Spinel rose one of her hands up and patted Pip's head. "Me too."


	6. (not part of the fanfic) Announcement

Hello. I am sad to say that I will no longer be posting new chapters of "Under the Mistletoe. I was hoping to get this fanfic done before Christmas. It wasn't supposed to be more than 3 chapters. But that's the problem with me, when I want to write a short, simple story, I end up making an entire novel. In my entire 18 years of life, I have never finished any of my writing drafts. And with this Spinearl fanfic, I just got dissapointed in this work.

The other reason why I am discontinuing this fanfic is because of timing. As you can tell by the title, this story is supposed to be placed around the Christmas season. When I posted chapter 4, it was already Christmas day. I knew I wouldn't finish. But, I did want to post one last chapter. It would be awkward if one would write a Christmas themed fanfic when it wasn't that time of year.

But, I do have some good news. I am currently planning another S.U. fanfic. I do not have a title just yet. But it will be interesting. As you may know, there are a lotta crazy ships inthis fandom. Some of them contain Spinel. Well, I had this idea...

So basically, its like a battle for Spinel's love. Like, its a big giant live triangle. You'll see.

I'm sorry to dissapoint the people who really liked this. I hope ypu don't get too mad. Thank you for reading.


End file.
